


Alive

by MissJeeves



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJeeves/pseuds/MissJeeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Rodney's death, Jennifer and John do it to feel alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

John Sheppard’s door rattled at 3am. From the bed, he glanced over at it, unwilling to get up and ready to dismiss it as the wind and his drunken perceptions. But then it rattled again, this time with the distinct rat-a-tat-tat of knuckles against wood.

Carefully, Sheppard put down his glass on the night stand and made his way over. He glanced through the peephole and saw Jennifer Keller’s distorted face on the other side. A little confused, he pulled the door open without taking down the chain.

“Hey,” he began.

“I locked myself out of my room,” she interrupted. “Can I come in? It’s cold out here.”

When he just blinked at her, she stomped her foot and shuddered, her arms wrapped around her torso.

“Yeah,” he said, shutting the door and taking down the chain. When he opened it, he stepped back to let her in. A gust of cold air followed her inside and he quickly closed the door again.

Jennifer glanced around the hotel room, then back at him, her face a little confused.

“I thought your team might be in here,” she said.

Sheppard shook his head, walking slowly back to his bed and his drink.

“Teyla and Kanaan promised to tuck themselves into bed for the night without any exploring,” he said. “And Ronon has this Satedan thing where you don’t drink alcohol for a while after a –” his voice went involuntarily thick – “ after a family member dies.”

“Oh,” Jennifer said, softly. “That’s nice.”

Sheppard grimaced and cleared his throat. “I explained that in my cultural background, you drink until the pain is gone.” He raised his glass, glancing at Jennifer’s face, waiting for judgment and surprised he didn’t see any. “Want some? It’ll warm you up.”

“Actually, alcohol just dilates your blood vessels so you feel warmer. It makes your core temperature drop,” she said.

Sheppard just looked at her. “Is that a no?”

“No,” she said. “I mean yes. I’ll have a drink. Please.”

He looked around, couldn’t find another glass. Eventually, he went into the bathroom and got a paper cup, which she took without comment.

It wasn’t ‘til she started drinking and stopped hugging herself that John noticed what she was wearing. Or wasn’t wearing. His eyes traveled up her scantily clad body and landed on her face.

“I thought you were cold ‘cause we’re in Canada,” he said.

Jennifer’s cheeks flushed and she put one arm around her bust, as if that did anything.

“I just wanted some fresh air,” she said. “But the door swung shut and I didn’t have my swipe card. I don’t want to go the lobby like this.”

“Yeah,” Sheppard agreed.

Eyes down, Jennifer shrugged. “I don’t know why I brought it. It was Rodney’s favorite.” She fingered the teddy’s lacy strap, which had slipped down her shoulder. “I mean, I know he’s gone. I don’t know why I put it on.”

Now, John shrugged. He glanced at the ceiling. “Takes all kinds.”

Jennifer’s eyes, already pink and bloodshot, welled up. She put one hand over her face and sniffed.

“Hey,” Sheppard said, helplessly.

“Sorry,” Jennifer said, and then she sobbed.

That was how she ended up in his lap, both of them sprawled awkwardly on the ugly hotel comforter. She cried into his shoulder, while Sheppard managed to both keep hold of his drink and to keep sipping it around her head, which might have been a little sad.  
When Jennifer got a hold of herself, she stayed there, clinging to him.

“Sorry,” she apologized into his ear. “I didn’t want to be like this, today.”

“Be like what?”

“A mess,” Jennifer said, bitterly.

“It’s allowed,” Sheppard told her.

“The grief counselor said it would come in waves,” Jennifer said, her lips near his ear. “She was right about that, even if she was wrong about everything else.”

“Doctors are full of shit,” Sheppard agreed, then paused. “No offense.”

Jennifer snorted. “Just because you don’t like hearing it doesn’t mean it’s not true,” she said, half into his shoulder. Sheppard didn’t answer, he just shrugged. After a second, Jennifer wondered what exactly he was thinking. “What I said was true,” she said, a little sharply. “There wasn’t any- he didn’t suffer. The cerebral cortex doesn’t process-“

Sheppard tensed beneath her. “That wasn’t what I meant,” he interrupted, abruptly reaching up and pawing at his own face. He had to put his glass down.

“Sorry,” she said, clutching at him tighter. He probably wanted her off his lap, and out of his room. She knew him well enough to guess that. But she didn’t want to go. He felt warm against her chilled skin, the first thing that wasn’t cold and awful and alone since…

Sheppard dropped his arms again, folding one around her back. The other swung forward, reaching for her waist. The base of his hand brushed against her left breast, the thin fabric no barrier between her skin and his. A spark shot through her nipple, taut and sensitive from the cold.  
Jennifer made a little involuntary noise. Sheppard glanced down, not realizing what he’d touched, but then immediately looked away like he’d forgotten what she was wearing.

He stayed frozen and silent, unsure of what to do. His hands remained on her, tense and light.

Carefully, Jen moved, switching her legs so she was no longer between his knees but sitting on top of his thighs, straddling. She found Sheppard’s hands and covered them with her own palms, lifting them and drawing them to her breasts. Then, she very deliberately ground down against his crotch.

Sheppard inhaled sharply and she instantly felt an erection stir inside his pants. He hadn’t moved his hands from where she’d placed them, simple cupping her breasts and staying unnaturally still.

“Doc-” he began, lowly, then stopped. “Jennifer,” he corrected himself, still whispering.

“I just want to feel,” she told him, and ground down again. This time his hips almost jerked in response and his grip suddenly became painfully tight on her breasts. It hurt, but she decided that was okay, leaning forward and claiming his mouth.

It took half a second, but he kissed her back. Hard, too, almost with teeth. He tasted like alcohol, his tongue pushing deep into her mouth. One hand stayed tight around her left breast, his thumb out caressing her nipple. With the other, he was shoving and lifting her, taking off the teddy with one savage rip.

Then she was naked, and he wasn’t.

Sheppard pulled away, long enough to yank his own t-shirt up and away, and pull down his sweats and boxers to his knees. Jennifer barely waited, then pounced.

This felt so good, so warm and real. She let her hands roam across Sheppard’s hairy chest, enjoying his hot skin. She mouthed along his neck and down, stopping only to tease each nipple and twirl her tongue in his navel.

But when she reached her goal, she found him almost flaccid.

Sheppard shrugged, remarkably unfazed. “Reason they call it Whiskey Dick,” he muttered, propping himself up on one arm.

Jennifer crawled down farther, shoving him flat again. She took his pants off the rest of the way and settled between his legs, facing his dick. Carefully, she spread his legs, lifting until his knees were bent and open wide.

“Hmm?” Sheppard asked, when he felt her hand under his balls.

Jennifer ignored him, taking his shaft into her mouth while pressing carefully into his perineum. Almost instantly, his hips jerked and she felt his flesh begin to grow. She pulled off, replacing her mouth with her hand and stroking him to fullness. She gave another playful press behind his balls, pleased by the surprised moan she got in return.

“What’s that?” he asked, looking down at her.

“Indirect prostate stimulation,” she told him, and did it again lightly just to watch him jerk.

“Can you do exams that way?” he asked, sounding hopeful.

She laughed, and shook her head. “Sorry.”

His hands found her hair and pushed her head down gently. “I’ll forgive you.”

She only sucked him for a little bit, not wanting this to end like this.

Then she straddled him again, riding his length and taking every thrust, until she felt alive again.


End file.
